Love Found
by Tigyr
Summary: During the Watson case, Tim fell out of the window and Kate falls into the arms of a lover. Just a bit of an a/u where Tim and Kate are lovers. Rated higher due to the sex scene within.


**A/N: Another one of those...where you blame the plot bunnies for smacking you in the middle of the night. **

It's late that night when Kate finally opens her apartment door. She stumbles in and is caught in a pair of strong arms.

"I didn't think you were going to ever get home." Comes the soft whisper and she sighs as she slips off her shoes.

"Some of us take longer to write up reports than others. Especially when the new probie takes off before we can get him to do it for us." She replies, sighing as nimble fingers ease her out of her dress and into the warm tub of water.

"Shame on that probie, taking off like that. So, did he actually look up your dress today?" He asks and she smiles as she remembers telling him not to do so and then the subsequent stumbles as he tried to obey her by not looking up at all. She shakes her head and feels the water displace slightly as he joins her in the tub.

"I don't think he tried to do so on purpose. I was standing on his shoulders after all."

"Well you know, I don't fall out of a window for just anyone when we could have both gone through those French doors." He teases her lightly and she frowns as she remembers the way he'd fallen.

"You sure you're all right?" She asks solicitously and he nods before reaching for the sponge and she moans as the warm water surrounds her tired muscles and those same nimble fingers start massaging her shoulders and back muscles. Soapy hands cup her breasts, leaning her against him as he continues his ministrations. She smiles tiredly as she leans her head against his shoulder, nuzzling his neck as his hands drift further down, washing her legs and feet.

He turns on the water, grabbing the shower massager with its extending wand, letting the warm water rush over them both as it washes the last of the soap suds away. She starts to stand when his hand brushes over her back and she turns to face him. Water splashes slightly as he finishes washing them off and then they scramble out of the tub and over to the bed.

He leans over her, sliding his hands up her arms extending them over her head as he leans down and starts kissing his way from her face to her torso. She frowns slightly when she discovers that he's lightly tied her hands in his tie, binding her to the headboard. The frown dissipates when he licks at her right breast and starts kneading the left one.

"Tim you know I'm not into bondage." She moans as his lips come back to hers for a brief kiss and then he's licking his way back to where he'd left off. She tilts her head as he suckles briefly at her neck and she can tell that he was gentle enough that she won't have to worry about Tony asking her about a hickey in the morning.

"Don't worry, you can get out of it easily enough." is his reply as he continues nibbling his way down her chest. He dips his tongue into her belly button and she bucks slightly at the feeling.

"You know what, he did look up and he liked what he saw; just as much as you're gonna like this Kate." with that he parts her folds and starts nibbling on that small pearl that gives her so much pleasure. She doesn't think about her hands as they escape from the loosely tied tie. She just sighs as he licks and nibbles and then she bucks as his finger slips inside her. Licking and nipping, his tongue alternating with his fingers in and out, she's soon tossing her head on the pillow, crying out his name even before he slips a condom on.

She's barely aware of him turning her over as his fingers keep up the rhythm, in and out, in and out then he has her on her knees, and her eyes widen as he takes her from behind. He slips in slowly at first until he finds the right spot, the one guaranteed to make her scream in lust. His fingers keep rubbing her clit, while his other hand keeps her steady and then he's pounding into her, faster and faster until they are both shouting out their release. He rolls off her, and pulls her into his arms. A few minutes later, she can feel him shift and knows he's checking her for bruises.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" He asks solicitously and she laughs tiredly.

"Only you would ask that question after blowing a girl's mind to Kingdom Come." she snuggles closer to him and he sighs in relief. "Abby doesn't know what she's missing if you can do that to a girl. I'm not sure I'd want to do it that way every day, but damn Tim that was good."

Tim sighs as he strokes her back. She shifts in his arms and looking up at him wonders if he still carries a small torch for the Goth. It was actually Abby turning him down that had made Kate wonder if there was more to Tim than just computers. She'd casually asked him one day why he and Abby weren't dating anymore and he'd admitted to asking for a bit of a commitment from the Goth.

"Abby dropped me like a lead beach ball when I mentioned settling down. We never got past more than that first night in the coffin."

Well, Abby's loss was Kate's gain and Kate isn't going to let someone else's rules keep her from what she wanted and she wants Timothy McGee. Kate nods as she drops off to sleep. She won't admit it to Abby, but she's always wanted that chance to settle down too. A white picket fence might be going a bit far, but in her dreams she can see a dark haired little boy or girl with bright green eyes in their future if they're allowed one. Rule twelve or no rule twelve, if she can have this to come home to, she's willing to take that chance with Tim.

As for Tim, he's already asked Gibbs for permission to keep dating Kate. The older man had frowned a bit at first, but since the two were dating before Tim was officially on the team then it's not fair for him to keep them apart now. Any more than it would have been to keep Tim and Abby apart had that relationship not turned sour. Admittedly, he would have preferred Tim date Abby just because the Goth wasn't in the field as Kate is but that's now water under the bridge.

Tim gently lifts Kate up and pulls down the covers. Then after checking once more for bruises, he slides her under the sheets and crawls in next to her. He pulls her back into his arms and cradling her against him, kisses the top of her head. He then pulls the covers up over them before following her example and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
